


I Will Love You Anyway

by Inspiration_63



Category: One Piece, وان پیس
Genre: Fanfiction, Iran, M/M, ایران, فارسی, فن فیکشن
Language: فارسی
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 09:03:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12105315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inspiration_63/pseuds/Inspiration_63
Summary: ایوانکوف به زورو هورمون زنانه تزریق میکنه و سانجی هم که زن پرسته اونو میبینه :))





	1. Chapter 1

از زبان زورو:

برگ های درخت را کنار زدم و جلو رفتم. با دیدن محوطه ی صورتی آشنایی که چندین بار از آن گذشته بودم، آهی از سر نا امیدی کشیدم و همانجا نشستم. شمشیرهایم را از پارچه ی دور کمرم بیرون کشیدم و کنارم قرار دادم. آهسته زیر لب گفتم:

  * از چند ساعت پیش که گم شدم، سه چهار باری از اینجا رد شدم. آخه چطور ممکنه دور خودم چرخیده باشم؟!



به تنه ی درختِ پشت سرم تکیه دادم و چشم هایم را بستم. خودم این حقیقت را قبول داشتم که جهت یابی ام افتضاح بود و خیلی راحت گم میشدم. اما هرگز حاضر به اعترافِ آن نبودم.

تصمیم گرفتم کمی بخوابم تا ذهنم خالی شود و سپس دوباره به مسیر نامعلومم ادامه دهم. چشم هایم کم کم داشت سنگین میشد که حضور کسی را در اطرافم حس کردم. بدون اینکه چشم هایم را باز کنم، دستم را روی شمشیر سرخ ام قرار دادم و منتظر ماندم.

  * قند عسلم لازم نیست روی من شمشیر بکشی!



از لای یکی از چشم هایم نگاهی به صاحب صدا انداختم. مردی با جثه ی بسیار بزرگ که لباسی زنانه به رنگ سرخابی پوشیده بود. صورتش را آرایش کرده و موهای بنفشش، پر پشت و فرفری بود. تاجی طلایی نیز روی موهایش قرار داشت. چیزی که بیشتر از همه در او جلب توجه میکرد، صورت غیرعادی اش بود که نسبت به بدنش اندازه ای بزرگ تر داشت و البته لبخند عظیمی که روی لبش بود. پرسیدم:

  * ایوانکوف تویی؟



با اینکه به نظر غیرممکن میرسید، لبخندش عظیم تر شد.

  * درسته! و تو هم باید زورو باشی! از رفقای بچه حصیری!



در حالی که از جایم بلند میشدم، گفتم:

  * درسته، خودمم.



با خنده گفت:

  * مثل اینکه گم شده بودی پسرجون!



با تشر گفتم:

  * گم نشده بودم! داشتم آروم تر از بقیه میرفتم!
  * ولی دوستات که گفتن یهویی غیبت زد؟!



سعی کردم بحث را عوض کنم:

  * تو ملکه ی این جزیره ای یا پادشاهش؟



بادی به غبغب انداخت و گفت:

  * معلومه! ملکه!



بحث عوض شد. موفق شده بودم. در حالی که سعی میکردم خمیازه های پی در پی ام را مهار کنم، گفتم:

  * بهت هم میاد.



راه افتادم که بروم اما نمیدانستم از کدام سمت. دل را به دریا زدم و از مسیر پشت سر ملکه ی آن جزیره راه افتادم. چند قدم که رفتم، صدایش را شنیدم که با خنده گفت:

  * خوشگله داری راهو اشتباه میری!!



دندان هایم را روی هم فشار دادم و فریاد کشیدم:

  * من نمیدونم قصر جنابعالی از کدوم طرفه! خودت بیفت جلو!



دست به سینه منتظر ایستادم تا راه بیفتد. اما حرکتی نکرد. با اخم به او خیره نگاه کردم. چهره اش تغییر کرده بود. از لبخند بزرگش خبری نبود و با دقت به سر تا پای من نگاه میکرد. با بی حوصلگی پرسیدم:

  * هان؟؟ مشکل چیه؟



آرام آرام جلو آمد و شروع کرد به چرخیدن دور من. ناگهان متوجه ی دست هایش شدم. عقب پریدم و گفتم:

  * اونا.. اونا چیه از انگشتات زده بیرون؟!



دستش را بالا آورد و جلوی صورتم گرفت. از سر تک تک انگشتانش چیزهایی شبیه به نیش بیرون زده بود. دستش را بالا آورد و جلوی صورتم گرفت. آهسته و خیلی مختصر گفت:

  * سوزن تزریق.



دستش را به سرعت پایین آورد و نیش های سر انگشتانش را با فشار داخل پهلویم کرد. سعی کردم جلویش را بگیرم اما نیش ها محکم داخل بدنم فرو رفته بودند. حس کردم مایعی وارد رگ هایم میشود. با خشم فریاد کشیدم:

  * داری چیکار میکنی؟! اینا رو از بدنم بکش بیرون!!



قبل از اینکه جمله ام را تمام کنم، دستش را عقب کشید. تلو تلو خوردم و روی زمین افتادم. احساس میکردم تغییرات عجیبی در بدنم اتفاق می افتد. دردی احساس نمیکردم اما نمیتوانستم در برابر پیچ و تاب خوردن مقاومت کنم.

کمی بعد نفس نفس زنان بلند شدم و سعی کردم صاف بایستم. به دور و اطراف نگاهی انداختم و ایوانکوف را دیدم که بی حرکت ایستاده بود. با دیدن من لبش دوباره به لبخندی عظیم باز شد. با من چکار کرده بود؟

خواستم به سراغ شمشیرهایم بروم که حس کردم قدم کوتاه تر شده است. یعنی بلایی که به سرم آورده بود همین بود؟ قدم را کوتاه کرده بود؟

خم شدم تا شمشیرهایم را بردارم که متوجه ی دست هایم شدم. به طرز عجیبی ظریف شده بودند. دست های من تقریباً دو برابر این اندازه بودند و حالتی زبر و خشن داشتند. اما این دست ها.. زنانه بودند.

شمشیر به دست آهسته ایستادم و خشمگین و پرسشگر به ایوانکوف خیره ماندم. لبخند عظیمش همچنان روی دهانش خودنمایی میکرد. آهسته پرسیدم:

  * با من چیکار کردی؟



آینه ی کوچکی را که نمیدانستم از کجا آورده بود، جلوی صورتم گرفت. به تصویر خودم در آینه نگاه کردم. صورت یک زن بود با موهای سبز کوتاه، چشم های درشت و نگاهی جسورانه که آمیخته به کنجکاوی بود. در حالی که سر در نمی آوردم، به ایوانکوف نگاه کردم و پرسیدم:

  * این کیه دیگه؟



او که انگار از این ماجرا خیلی لذت میبرد، خندید و گفت:

  * تویی دیگه! رورونوا زورو!
  * منم؟! این زنه؟



ایوانکوف فقط سرش را به علامت تأیید تکان داد و لبخندش گشاد تر شد. مسئله کم کم داشت برایم روشن میشد. شمشیرهایم از دستم افتاد و قدمی به عقب برداشتم.

  * چی..



چند قدم که عقب رفتم، از پشت به تنه ی درختی خوردم و متوقف شدم.

  * چی داری میگی..



زانوهایم شل شد و آرام سر خوردم و نشستم. در یک لحظه تمام ماجرا برایم مشخص شد.

  * تو..



فریاد کشیدم:

  * تو منو تبدیل به زن کردی؟!؟!




	2. Chapter 2

من تبدیل به زن شده بودم.

من تبدیل به زن شده بودم؟

هر چند دقیقه یک بار این موضوع را فراموش میکردم. اما با حس برآمدگی و سنگینی قفسه ی سینه ام، و شمشیرهایی که حملشان برایم دشوار شده بود، به خودم می آمدم. با یادآوری دوباره ی این حقیقت، سر جایم ایستادم.

من تبدیل به زن شده بودم.

  * به نظرم بهتره که سینه ات رو بپوشونی قند عسل.



با خشم به ایوانکوف خیره شدم که با لبخند گشادش، چند قدم جلوتر از من متوقف شده بود و به من نگاه میکرد. مشخص شده بود که ایوانکوف با قدرت میوه ی شیطانی اش، به من هورمون زنانه تزریق کرده بود و من جنسیتم تغییر کرده بود. در این چند دقیقه بارها از او پرسیده بودم که آیا میتواند من را به حالت اولم برگرداند یا نه، و هر بار جواب میداد: «شاید!». و زمانی که شمشیرم را از غلاف بیرون کشیدم و با خودم فکر کردم همانجا سر به نیستش کنم، سنگینیِ غیرمنتظره ی شمشیر مرا به خودم آورد و متوجه شدم که کشتنش من را از این وضعیت نجات نمیدهد.

با خستگی شمشیرهایم را روی زمین گذاشتم و پرسیدم:

  * چرا باید همچین کاری بکنم؟



خندید و پرسید:

  * یعنی واقعاً نمیدونی چرا؟



با تعجب گفتم:

  * نه!
  * میتونی نپوشی. بستگی به خودت داره. اگه اذیت نمیشی که مردای کشتیتون به بدنت خیره بشن، همینجوری هم خوبه.



نگاهی به قفسه ی سینه ام انداختم که تقریباً برهنه بود. احساس کردم بدنم گر گرفت و صورتم سرخ شد. در حالی که از این واکنشِ بدنم جا خورده بودم، ناخودآگاه دو طرف کت بلندم را به هم نزدیک کردم. متوجه شدم که خودم تا به حال چنین دیدی به جنس زن نداشتم، به همین دلیل بود که متوجه ی این موضوع نشده بودم. آهسته پرسیدم:

  * چیـ .. چیکار باید بکنم؟



ایوانکوف نگاهی به سر تا پایم انداخت و این حرکتش باعث شد کت را بیشتر جمع کنم. جلو آمد و اشاره ای به پارچه ی قرمز دور کمرم کرد که شمشیرهایم را داخل آن جا میدادم.

  * میتونی اینو ببندی دور سینه ات.
  * پس شمشیرامو چیکار کنم؟



ایوانکوف خم شد و شمشیرهایم را برداشت. خواستم آن ها را پس بگیرم که دستش را بالا برد و از دسترسم خارج کرد. اخم کردم و خواستم چیزی بگویم که گفت:

  * الآن جثه ات ظریف تر شده و بدنت هم ضعیف تر. هنوز قوی ای ولی نه به اندازه ی قبل. برای اینکه زودتر برسیم بذار من شمشیرهاتو بیارم.



به چشم هایش خیره ماندم. بعد از چند لحظه آهی کشیدم و پارچه ی قرمز را از دور کمرم باز کردم. خواستم بالای کتم را از روی دوشم بردارم که متوقف شدم. بدنم دوباره گر گرفته بود. بدون اینکه به ایوانکوف نگاه کنم، آهسته گفتم:

  * مـ .. میشه برگردی؟



ایوانکوف با خنده برگشت و چند قدم از من دور شد. واقعاً داشت از این وضعیت لذت میبرد!! حسابش را میرسیدم.. البته وقتی به حالت قبل برگشتم.

آستین های کت را درآوردم و چند ثانیه به بدن جدیدم خیره ماندم. چیز خاصی احساس نکردم و فقط شرمی را حس میکردم که دلیلش حرف های ایوانکوف درباره ی نگاه بقیه به بدنم بود.

پارچه ی قرمز را دور سینه ام پیچیدم و در آخر، در کنار بدنم محکم گره زدم. کمی از بدنم برهنه مانده بود که در انتها به هاراماکیِ سبز رنگِ دور کمرم میرسید.

یک بار دیگر سر تا پایم را بررسی کردم و بعد از آهی بلند، به سمت ایوانکوف راه افتادم.


	3. Chapter 3

از زبان سانجی:

به دور و بر نگاهی انداختم. پیدا کردن آن کله ی سبز بین آن همه رنگ صورتی کار راحتی بود. با سابقه ی گم شدنی که زورو داشت، باید هر چند لحظه یک بار حضورش را چک میکردم.  
سپس سرم را برگرداندم و با رقص به سمت نامی و روبین رفتم.  
\- نامی چاااااون! روبین ساااااون!  
نامی سرگرم پیدا کردن مسیر و سر و کله زدن با لوفی بود اما روبین سرش را برگرداند و لبخندی به صورتم پاشید.  
من هم لبخند گشادی زدم و رقص کنان به سمتش رفتم.  
\- روبین سان اجازه بده من کوله پشتیتو بیارم.  
روبین با لبخند جواب دادم:  
\- ممنونم ولی لازم نیست. اونقدرا هم سنگین نیستش.  
\- باشه ولی هر موقع خسته شدی بده من.  
\- حتماً. ممنونم آشپز-سان  
محو لبخند روبین شده بودم که صدایی از پشت سرم شنیدم:  
\- اوی آشپز منحرف! بیا این وسایل آشپزیتو خودت بیار!  
با اخم سرم را به سمت زورو برگرداندم و داد زدم:  
\- حرف نباشه! اونا رو باید تو بیاری! مردا واسه همین کاران!  
اخم هایش در هم رفت و با عصبانیت فریاد کشید:  
\- پس چرا لوفی و فرانکی چیزی دستشون نیست؟؟  
نگاهی به لوفی انداختم که با سرخوشی از دار و درخت آن جزیره ی صورتی بالا و پایین میرفت. حتی اگر یک نمکدان هم دست او میدادم، تا زمان رسیدن به مقصد، یک دانه از نمک ها هم باقی نمیماند.  
آهی کشیدم و رو به فرانکی گفتم:  
\- فرانکی یکم وسایلی که دست زوروئه رو بیار.  
فرانکی با انرژی‌ به سمت زورو دوید و گفت:  
\- خــفــن بسپرش به خودم!!  
زورو کوله ی بزرگ پر از لوازم آشپزی را از پشتش پایین آورد و بدون اینکه آن را روی زمین بگذارد، به سمت فرانکی پرت کرد. فرانکی کوله را مثل پر سبکی بالا برد و روی پشتش قرار داد و سپس به بقیه ملحق شد. بدون اینکه نگاهی به زورو بیندازم، با صدای بلند گفتم:  
\- زورو حتی فکر گم شدن رو هم به سرت نزن!!  
منتظر ماندم تا با عصبانیت جوابم را بدهد اما صدایی نیامد. آهی کشیدم و با اینکه میدانستم چه چیزی انتظارم را میکشد، برگشتم و جای خالی زورو را دیدم. زیر لب زمزمه کردم:  
\- آخه چطور ممکنه این ماریموی احمق توی کسری از ثانیه گم بشه؟!  
سپس خطاب به بقیه گفتم:  
\- زورو باز گم شد.  
طبق معمول کسی چیزی نگفت فقط روبین با همان خنده های کوتاه و دلنشین خودش، جوابم را داد. با رقص به سمتش رفتم و گفتم:  
\- روبین چاااااون!!


End file.
